Disney Princess
On Screen Enterance Picture Portal Disney Princess will enter through a Lawl Toon painting Moveset Neutral B: Magic Ball Blast DP will shoot a blast of magic from her wand, Not only it's a spammy projectile, It can remove the stocks from characters with special stocks (Like Amethyst = Beads for example) The blasts cause damage but no high knockback Side B: Invitations DP will put some invitations in the mailbox. If an opponant attacks the mailbox, letters will spew out. After the letters are all out, The mailbox will become a battering item for DP only. A single letter will shoot out if no one attacks the mailbox Up B: Swimming in air DP will use magic on her to swim in air. Use the dash controll so DP can ram into opponents. After 10 seconds, she goes back to the ground. If done in air, DP will swim upward Down B: Twirl DP will twirl and spread magic below her. It can remove traps. If Down B is held, she can charge up her wand and send a large magic blast Final Smash: Happily Ever After DP will use her magic and form a giant blast that takes over the whole stage. Airborne opponents are safe, But opponent can't move during the cutscene KO Sounds KO1: MMM-MMM-MMMMM KO2: Oh-no StarKO: AH AH AH AH AH (Like Zero Suit Samus) ScreenKO: mmph Taunts Up: Hooray! Side: *Puts wand in air saying* Glad to help Down: *The fairy twirls around her* Victory Options Victory1: *The Fairy appears and says* I'm afraid it's time to go. There's more work to do Victory2: *Fireworks go off in the sky as DP looks up* Victory3: *Is in the painting with all the Disney Princesses* Lose: *Frozen by the Bogs* Other Attacks Ground Attacks AAA Combo- Swipes the wand 3 times Dash Attack- Wand stab Tilt Attacks Side- Wand swipe Up- Wand swipe upward Down- Wand sweep Smashes Side- Stronger wand swipe Up- Wand Shoryuken Down- Blasts magic both sides Aerials N-Air - Twirl F-Air - Kick B-Air - Kick with Both Feet U-Air - Flip kick D-Air - Kick downward Grabs, Throws Grab- The Fairy grabs the opponent Pummel- The Fairy sparks Forward- The Fairy throws forward Back- The Fairy throws back Up- The Fairy throws the opponent up and sparks them Down- The Fairy flies up and drops the opponent Others Ledge attack: Wand stab 100% ledge attack: Punch Front attack: Kick forward Back attack: Kick back Trip attack: Wand sweep Icon Victory Theme Same as Sora's (Possibly) Kirby Hat DP's Hair, Tiara and wand Trophy TBA Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Maxwell and Dexter's Guidance TBA Colors/Costumes *Default (B) *Pink (Ariel Dress) ® *Green (Zara) (G) *Purple *White *Brown *Golden *Black *8888u (Makes her look like the Disney Princess Avatar from Game Grumps) Gallery Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Team Toon Category:Princess Category:Disney Category:Unknown Name Category:Female Category:Magic User Category:Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey Category:Cults Category:Video Game Characters Category:Wut? Characters Category:Avatar Characters Category:Starter Characters Category:Game Grumps played